Flirtation and Fans
by Thalia Kendall
Summary: A Sequel of Sorts to "Diversionary Tactic", Oliver lost a bet, so he is taking Ginny out to dinner. My, my, she has REALLY GOOD taste, if the hoard of screaming fans are any indication...Fluffy O/G one-shot *DONE!*


Okay, this goes along with the fic Diversionary Tactic....a "sequel" of sorts based on a Challenge at Fictionalley Park. It can stand alone, of course, but it would be best to read "Diversionary Tactic" first...and of course, leave a review!! ~.^ All the usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything. I WISH I owned Oliver Wood, but I don't, and for the purposes of this fic, he's Ginny's, anyway ;)  
  
***  
  
The lissome young woman giggled lightly when her companion returned from the broomshed to stand in front of her. "You're all sweaty from that game." she told him archly.  
  
He laughed, "So are you. And your face is flushed, too. Goes nicely with your hair." he added teasingly, "Red hair, red cheeks..."  
  
"Well, I'll have you know that I don't generally end up looking like a tomato after a Quidditch game!" she tried to sound indignant, but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
He smirked slightly, stepping slightly closer, "Hmm...I wonder what in the world could possibly have been different this time...oh! I know! It might have been the fact that you kissed me to distract me while you threw the Quaffle over my shoulder through the hoop."  
  
She pouted slightly, "Was that really so bad?"  
  
His eyes softened, and he trailed one hand gently through her soft hair. "No, it was very good, in fact. I just hope you don't plan to do that EVERY time you're trying to score a goal."  
  
"Only with you." she grinned. Then, she took out her wand and waved it gently, and a gentle, lavender-scented breeze wafted around them. "There, now we're not sweaty any more."  
  
"Good. Now, where should we go for dinner? I did lose, after all." She bit her lip and glanced at her feet. Was she really audacious enough to go through with it? She certainly hoped that he didn't feel OBLIGED to do such a thing.  
  
"Umm...Oliver, I...you don't have to take me to dinner if you don't feel like it..." she ventured. His eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Are you changing your mind so soon?" 'Please, don't change your mind! I want to have dinner with you tonight. And tomorrow night. And the night after that.' he thought to himself, "I'm hurt...give a man at least one date before you dump him!" He pouted, putting on his best dejected face.  
  
She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly before standing up on her tiptoes to brush her lips gently over his own, pulling away a moment later. "Does Chinese sound good to you?" she whispered a moment later.  
  
He nodded, and with a small pop, they apparated away.  
  
~~~  
  
The restaurant was one of those red and green affairs with the Oriental-looking fronts, complete with stone lions at the entrance. Except for the fact that since it was located within the wizarding community, the stone lions bowed their heads when they entered, and the wait staff wore Chinese tunics charmed to change colors.   
  
The two were led to a table towards the back, at Oliver's request. They were somewhat fortunate, and had finished the soup and were in the middle of the stir-fry when the squeals started. Oliver groaned, trying to retreat further towards the wall, turning his face away. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"THERE HE IS!!" A girl, certainly no older than 14, followed by a gaggle of her friends, ran towards the table, ignoring the fact that the object of her affections had a woman with him. "OH MY GAWD IT'S OLIVER WOOD!!"  
  
At her high-pitched shriek, nearly every head in the establishment swiveled around towards their table. The screamer audaciously squeezed Oliver in a tight hug, all the while screeching effusively about how she LOVED him and how her heart had just FLUTTERED when she saw him in the list of "Hottest Quidditch Players" in Witch Weekly. Oliver, grimacing inwardly, awkwardly patted her head before wrenching him away and bellowing for the waitress.  
  
She was not significantly better, although she did not have the temerity of the younger girl. Her formerly smooth, efficient service had deteriorated into protestations of why he had not informed her of who he was, etc. Throwing Ginny a very apologetic look, he gave the waitress a handful of Galleons, a pair of tickets to the next Puddlemere game, and an autograph. Then, he grabbed Ginny's hand, and the two dashed out of the restaurant before any of the other patrons could hold him up any longer.  
  
The two apparated back to the Quidditch pitch. "We probably should have eaten in." Oliver said ruefully.  
  
"Do you get this a lot?" She asked, hoping that her voice sounded casual. 'Possessiveness is BAD, Geneva Rose Weasley. Keep that in mind. He's on Witch bloody Weekly for Merlin's sake, he MUST get that a lot! And there's nothing you can do about it! YOU wanted to pursue him, in the first place...'  
  
He reluctantly nodded. She sighed softly, "I daresay that I will be getting some of that, too, if I make it onto the professional Quidditch team. Cho used to play for the Wimbourne Wasps for a year before she went into the Auror's guild. She gave me a few pointers, and showed me some of the more ridiculous love letters she got."  
  
His face looked troubled for a moment, then brightened. "I do see a solution to both our problems." he said slowly, a smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. He reached for her, and pulled her close to his body.  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?" She asked tremulously, gazing up into his dark eyes as she put a pair of slender but strong arms up around his neck.  
  
"Well....generally only SINGLE Quidditch players get that sort of thing...but that can be remedied, don't you agree?" he whispered into her ear before drawing her even closer and kissing her.  
  
***  
  
Meh, whatever...how do you like it? 


End file.
